


[Taken] Goner（ABO）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Taken - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alpha Jean-Claude, omega Bryan Mills
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:他们之间曾有过别的办法。





	[Taken] Goner（ABO）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定:omega布莱恩，alpha克劳德
> 
> 备注:吉恩•克劳德，飓风营救1里法国内政部副部长，布莱恩的前同事（克劳德转了文职，布莱恩退休）。

正文

水顺着铁栏滑下，滴在天花板上它的聚集处的正下方，在男人的皮鞋旁形成一汪水洼。

那男人一身与这里格格不入的考究西服，毫不在意地倚靠在背后的铁栅。不同于对面铁床上同伴的僵硬紧绷，鞋尖在地面敲打，水洼里形成一圈圈恍若他不自知挑起的波澜。

水继续沿着裂隙在混凝土间流淌。向着微微倾斜的低处，向着吱嘎作响的铁床。水漫向黑色短袜外套着的黑色皮鞋，而双脚的主人只是不耐烦地将沾湿的鞋袜提开原地，又因脚踝的酸痛暂时放回。

"布莱恩，你简直是疯了。"伴随着铁床上更多的响动，吉恩•克劳德终于放弃了与水泡中的皮鞋较劲，抬头看向斜靠着的男人。

"你这话可就不对了，吉恩•克劳德。"敞着西装的布莱恩看似并不在意，又换了个舒适些的姿势，松垮的衬衫领散得更开了些。克劳德衷心希望布莱恩在这种时候能稳住身体，不要让那该死的领口再害得他提心吊胆，一直担忧不知何时它便会滑落。

布莱恩晃了晃头，对持续打湿他鬓发的冰冷水滴熟视无睹。一缕完全湿透了的褐发黏在脖颈露出的大片肌肤，水珠顺着发梢柔顺地滚落，替他抚过泛着淡淡红印的胸膛，最终没入潮湿的衬衫布料，消失在克劳德明知本该是嫩粉色乳头的地方。

克劳德的喉结动了一下。

布莱恩漫不经心拉扯着裤带顶端的纽扣。"你也知道这拒绝有多么荒谬一一救援小队再要至少半小时才能抵达，而这期间就算我们逃出了这个小房间也无处可去，还会把事态复杂化。现在早不是孤军奋战的时代了，吉恩•克劳德......"

纽扣崩开了，布莱恩健美的大腿与其间的隐秘齿痕猝不及防地展现在克劳德眼前。

"没人会来打搅我们。所以你还在等些什么呢？"布莱恩光裸的臀部毫不避讳地挤压在根根铁栏间，改变着形状。

"操我，就现在。"

克劳德坐在铁床上的最后一件事是咒骂着松开了皮带。

  
***  
幕间

他感觉到了，在车流与行人夹杂的浪潮中，比从前晚了一步。

他如今的迟钝不能归咎于巴黎。

"你以为你在跟谁说话？"他的声音不高，被街头喧闹的烟火气埋葬。

布莱恩的声音倒是清楚得意外，一字一句敲进他耳中。

"跟一个老朋友。"

余光看去，布莱恩眼角有皱纹，精瘦的腰身已被柔软的肚腹取代。

他老了。他们都是。

***

  
一滴带着咸味的水在湿润的舌尖融化得那么自然。

排却水本身的重量，舌尖向上追寻着踪迹来到深邃的眼窝也并不令人过分意外。

灰绿的漂亮瞳仁睁开着，眼周温柔的弧度足以给人一种无辜的错觉。但在唇瓣恶狠狠地贴上饱满的颧骨时，布莱恩眼中闪过的一丝狡黠教人很难忽略。这刻意的泪水只是一枚诱饵，是自愿掉入妄图在这具红痕尚未消退的躯体上肆意妄为的圈套的证明。

吻迹不可见地从凹陷的脸颊延伸到微翘的薄唇，然后便演变成啃咬。纠缠的唇间愈发湿润黏滑，为红肿起来的唇覆上一层晶亮的水光。

是他自找的没错。 

就好像布莱恩不会为早就湿透的下身渴求同样的粗暴对待一样。

克劳德毫不费力地摸到湿滑的臀缝，挤入一根手指，在手指滑落之前及时塞入第二根，猛地一捅又迅速抽出，不再进入。布莱恩用扭动作为抗议，腰身一挣，连带着被死死按住的双腕上的银铐在身后抵着的铁栏上哗啦作响。

大腿内侧的温度不容拒绝地贴上克劳德的侧腰，逐渐勾紧，足尖在克劳德绷紧的小腿肌肉无规律地滑弄。

那条修长的腿放低，祈求般探向克劳德依旧不为所动的双踝，却带来一道自足底蜿蜒而下的湿迹。

布莱恩的大腿使力时肌肉会隆起。沿着两腿中间揉捏，会发现这健美的大腿挂着淫荡的水渍。那液体黏稠，顺着流畅的线条往下，最终经过相触的肌肤到了克劳德的脚踝。

若是反向摸去，即能被湿润松软的穴口容纳。omega已经证明了自己的饥渴，alpha却迟迟吝啬那一下进入。

"吉恩•克劳德......"布莱恩的声音兼容不满与恳求。

"布莱恩。"克劳德带了一丝焚烧着的冷静。

"吉恩•克劳德，他妈的，操我......"双腿夹着不知什么东西磨蹭，布莱恩眯起眼睛，欲望在起伏的音调中流泄。

克劳德将布莱恩胸前立起的乳头压在唇舌间玩弄。"对不起，你说什么？"

接下来克劳德的一声惊呼却在意料之外。布莱恩不知何时已把他含进了体内，恶作剧般的骤然夹紧几乎让克劳德把持不住。

"布莱恩......"克劳德咬牙切齿地念出。

锁骨处落下齿痕，他们两人都一清二楚，迟早布莱恩后颈陈旧的牙印上也还会再添一道。

把自己送进布莱恩的体内不是什么难事，在平坦的小腹上摸出时有时无的凸起也不是什么难事，而撞进布莱恩几乎不设防的生殖腔仿佛是其中最轻而易举的。

那好看的眉头紧锁，这次眼角是真的挂上了泪花。布莱恩在求饶，如同往日每一次一样。

但布莱恩不是真心的。至少克劳德无误地认为。

和往常无异，在克劳德抽出后，曾在他身体里流淌的一部分又安安稳稳留在了布莱恩体内。流动着，从一个腔体流到另一条甬道，流出来打湿了布莱恩刚套上的灰色内裤。

克劳德注视着清晰可辨的水渍，靠在墙上休息。

"为什么这样着急？"他看着布莱恩扣好裤带上的皮扣。

布莱恩眨了眨眼，克劳德顿时又有一种不好的预感。

"因为他们就要来了。"

"什一一"门外是纷乱的脚步声，布莱恩悠闲地看着克劳德手忙脚乱地提裤子。

"你大概还是很想搞明白我是怎样知道的。很简单，和往常一样，我数着秒呢。"布莱恩挑眉。

"老是这样生疏，你最后可别真去做了文职，吉恩•克劳德。"

  
***  
幕间

"而你别忘了，你的朋友已经转了文职，他没有什么可以帮你更多的。"西装革履的法国部长转头，又愣在原地。

褐发好像在时光中褪了色，布莱恩脸上若隐若现的那些皱纹又加深得恍惚。

但布莱恩的绿眸，那一双绿眸。直直逼视他，不再是为了他。

布莱恩说什么？为了他的女儿，他不惜掀翻整个巴黎。

盯着那温吞压不住锋芒的双眼，克劳德忽然觉得，这的确是像是布莱恩会说出来的话了。

他也确乎给了布莱恩一些线索。

穿梭的车流渐渐吞噬了布莱恩的身影。模糊着，缩小着，消逝着，义无反顾。

克劳德仍站在原地。

"我们之间还有别的办法吗？"

"没有。"

***

  
厨房的水龙头开着，水声听起来有些遥远。

"吉恩•克劳德。"

布莱恩交叉双臂站在房间中央。

"天哪，布莱恩......"克劳德皮鞋还穿在脚上就一路冲过门厅的石砖，上前一把抓过布莱恩指缝里夹着的验孕棒。

两条红杠。

"太好了，布莱恩，"克劳德似乎彻底忘记了脱皮鞋的事，"我会替你提出接下来十个月的休假申请，看这段时间是你得老老实实坐办公室了吧！"

布莱恩像是没听见一般，淡淡继续。"是的，因为这个孩子，我确实要请假......"

"那太好了，布莱恩一一"

"......然后我会打掉她。"

"什么一一？"

克劳德僵住了，好像期待自己的耳朵能重启似的。

"我会去堕胎。"布莱恩重复了一遍。

"可......"

"一个孩子，吉恩•克劳德，你难道想不到，会对我们这种职业的人产生多大影响吗？这是工作，这是该死的生活，这不是过家家。我心意已决。"

验孕棒落在了地上。

布莱恩弯腰去捡，却听见克劳德的声音在头顶响起。

"抱歉，布莱恩。那么我亦去意已决。"

布莱恩抬头，只捕捉到一个快到不自然的背影。克劳德已经挽上方才丢下的手包，皮鞋迈过了门槛。

"我想要的是一个家庭，布莱恩。"

他没有回头。

水泅湿了拼花地砖，沿着沟壑爬行，汇向幽深的地缝。

布莱恩看到了水。

水往低处流。

厨房的水龙头依然开着，开得太久了。

  
***  
幕间

一阵气闷。

他早该知道伊莎贝尔口中的"不速之客"是谁。

他变得迟钝了，而他又能怪谁呢？

是布莱恩。布莱恩凭什么就这样闯进他家，闯入他在巴黎的平静生活然后搅个一团糟，完全不顾他，吉恩•克劳德的家庭生活？

也许他忘了，正是他赖以糊口的黑色生意将布莱恩带向巴黎，兜兜转转后指向这里。

伊莎贝尔看起来很欢迎布莱恩。

当她知道他们之间那些乌七八糟的过往后，她还会这样欢迎吗？

她一无所知。所以他要保护好她。

上膛的手枪，三粒子弹。沉甸甸装在兜里。

他或许生疏了，或许本来就跟以前没什么分别。

但这是他的主场，这次他要牢牢抓握主动权。

"够了！"桌上银器都在震荡，只有布莱恩一个人端坐着，不为所动。

"我的收入是X，我的开销是Y......只要能养家，我不在乎。"克劳德亲口做出了判决。

"那我的家人呢？"布莱恩的声调骤然拔高，几乎压过了克劳德的尾音。

克劳德拔枪指向布莱恩。

猝不及防，两双眼睛的视线在空中相触。他们都清楚地在对方眼中看见变质的情感。

"吉恩•克劳德。"不知怎的，克劳德预感这是布莱恩最后一次叫出他的姓名。

"你坐办公室太久了，你甚至忘记了装了子弹的枪的重量......"黄铜色的子弹从布莱恩指缝落下。

克劳德不觉得讶异。布莱恩总是能掌控场面。和布莱恩在一起，克劳德总是输家。

只是他没料到布莱恩竟然会开枪。为了他的女儿。

"伊莎贝尔！"克劳德又气又急，却不敢轻举妄动。他有些看不清布莱恩了，一瞬间他拿不准布莱恩是不是真的会再开枪。

他会吗？他会的。

他们身上背负着两个家庭的重量。有这沉重作保，布莱恩会开枪的。

克劳德反而陷入平静。他机械地打开电脑，输入密码，哪怕当着布莱恩的面在查询框输入圣•克莱尔的名字会产生什么后果也不重要了。

这一霎什么都可以不再有意义。

但只有这一瞬间。布莱恩的枪口移开了，生活又像潮水向他席卷而来，他还得回去独自面对那一堆堆泥潭般难以脱身的烂摊子。

"你本可以少受点苦，如果你能多关心些我女儿，而不是你的职位。"

不，布莱恩，从来都不是职位。从来都不是。

***

  
水依附在冰冷的金属管表面，以冷凝的姿态向下滑去。

水可以浸润所有的干涸，填平一切沟壑，有如温柔的抚慰。只是当水流走，蒸发殆尽，还能剩下些什么呢？

水总是往更低处去。

这滴天花板上的水，经过重力的一系列牵引，最终滴到了一个男人的侧脸上。

男人熟睡着，安静得过分，连一声咕哝也没有。

他身量高大，却蜷着身体，以一个怪异的姿势。仔细看，他的胳臂护着小腹。但那里平坦得波澜不惊，难以理解为何会需要特意保护。

空气中有淡淡的血腥味。

还有均匀的呼吸声。除此之外，这栋房子空寂得连另一个人的响动都没有。

男人还睡着，没有动作，没有翻身。

水积攒在他脸上憔悴的凹陷，避开眼周的那些细纹，与额角滑落的冷汗混合着向下流去。

说不准是哪样更冰冷一些。

男人依旧熟睡。

水继续流淌。

不再回来。

**Author's Note:**

> 在看电影时候就觉得他俩之间有点意思，所以给他俩年轻时代设了一段双输的故事。感觉年轻的爹会很浪......（经过打击才变成了现在这个慈父样）


End file.
